


Personal Favor

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike doesn't keep his mouth shut for just anybody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSmith/gifts).



He'd taken advantage of his roommate's absence to snatch a little private time. It was something that had been in very short supply for the last couple of months, and he'd been going crazy from the lack of it. But now... ah, now he was in heaven. Jerking off in the shower in the mornings was okay, but he'd really missed the chance to spread out on his own bed and treat himself to what he really wanted.

The first slide of the thick rod inside him had been bliss, and he'd nearly come just from the sweet, stretching burn. Only the thought that he didn't know when he'd have this chance again had held him back, since he couldn't bear for it to be over just yet. It had taken a little extra maneuvering to get the position just right, his movements awkward, just like they'd been that first time, but finally he'd gotten it right. With the base of the dildo settled in between his heels, he could kneel up and stroke himself and fuck back onto it at the same time. He'd lost track of time once he'd gotten his rhythm going, only aware of the hard thrust of the dildo inside and the sweet throb of his cock in his hand.

Twice now he'd managed to stave off his orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible, but it was getting harder and harder to stop. He shifted his hips and moaned as the dildo slid over his prostate, another pulse from his dick sending precome drooling out in a long slick string. His fingers were soaked with it, his balls drawn tight and aching, but he didn't want to come like this. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to uncurl his fingers, reaching behind him to hold the dildo inside as he shifted and eased himself down onto his back. There was another slightly awkward moment before he managed to get a pillow under his hips, raising himself up to allow for a little better access.

When he was sure he had his angles right, he wrapped one hand around the base of the dildo and the other around his cock, holding both still as he started to move. There was something about the way his own wriggles and thrusts made the plastic prick inside twitch that felt almost like the real thing - or at least, like he imagined it felt. He'd never managed to get past the fingering stage with someone else before, too excited to hold off until he'd actually gotten fucked. But now he could close his eyes and fantasize, and it was good... so good.

He moaned, the long, low sound hanging in the air as he shoved back onto the dildo, then forward into his fist. There was no more teasing, no thought now of anything besides the need to come, and he set his pace to that effect. His fantasy took over, driving his body on, and if the hands that were on him and the cock that was inside of him were cooler than human-hot, or the eyes that burned down on him were dark blue... well, that was his own business. “God, yeah!” he gasped, planting his feet on the bed to allow himself to move even faster. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckmeeeeee...”

His voice rose to a near-wail, and he jammed the dildo up inside, punching hard into his prostate. Stars exploded behind his eyelids as his cock jumped in his hand, long strands of come shooting out to cover his chest and stomach with the slick evidence of his orgasm. It seemed to go on and on, pleasure riding the fine edge towards pain before the twitching and jerking finally began to subside. He was panting like he'd run a marathon when he was done, his spent cock cradled in sticky fingers that worked slowly over the softening flesh. He slowly pumped the dildo back and forth, enjoying the lazy feeling of fullness that helped bring him down from his shattering climax.

“Do you have any idea how fuckin' hot you looked just now?” a husky voice demanded from somewhere over by the TV.

Xander swallowed hard, feeling like he'd just been doused with cold water. He'd been so wrapped up in the pleasure that he hadn't even heard anyone come in. Forcing his eyes open, he turned to look at the blond who leaned up against the entertainment stand, struggling to focus on more than just the bright hair as he wheezed, “Spike...”

A predatory smile spread slowly across his lips. He pushed himself upright and began to approach the bed. “So hot,” he repeated, his eyes wandering over the picture laid out in front of him. “Can only imagine what a treat it was for me to find this waitin' when I got back, yeah?”

Xander knew this was his cue to yank the dildo out and grab the sheet up over him, or run off to the bathroom, but he couldn't seem to make his hands move. The perils of being really and truly well-fucked, he thought - when you'd done it right, you weren't capable of anything more than twitching, no matter what was coming at you. “I, uh, it's not what you think?” he offered weakly.

The scarred eyebrow rose slowly. “'Zat right? Cause here I was thinkin' you were a horny, needy lil bitch of a boy that wants to get fucked so bad that you'll do it yourself when there's nobody else around,” he commented quietly.

He bit his lip to hold back the whimper that nearly escaped at hearing himself called something so dirty, but Spike seemed to know the effect his words had on him, anyway. “Randy lil bugger, ain'tcha?” he asked, taking another step until he was only a foot away from the bed. “Shoulda seen yourself, pet, spread out like you were waitin' for me, takin' it up the ass an' moanin' like a whore.”

“Spike,” he croaked, not sure if he was trying to get him to stop or keep going. His dick was twitching feebly, trying to show its approval despite the earth-shaking climax he'd just had, and he wondered if getting hard again would make him black out. Then he caught sight of the bulge in the vampire's jeans and decided he didn't care. “Spike...”

“Wonder what the Slayer would think about her good lil friend fuckin' himself til he screamed on a plastic cock? Or the witch... think she'd understand you puttin' it to yourself like that?” Spike tilted his head and stared down at him, his hand stealing down to squeeze himself through his jeans. “Reckon I'd like to find out what they'd say, wouldn't you?”

Suddenly Xander realized that Spike was... threatening him?!? He wanted to laugh, but reminded himself that Spike didn't know about Oxnard and the dancing, or the clubs he'd gone to since then, or the unshakable bonds that came hand in hand with being a Scooby. He might have tried to explain, but then it occurred to him that this could end up hotter than he'd ever dreamed. Licking his lips, he asked, “You... you won't tell them, will you?” doing his best to sound as young and scared as possible.

Predictably, Spike smirked. “Don't have to,” he offered. “Course, favors like that don't exactly come free...”

He watched the pale hand flex and knead the hard column of his dick through the black denim, and felt his mouth start to water. “I could get you human blood,” he offered. “Or... or some new boots?”

A slow shake of the head answered him. “Think I'm wantin' somethin' a bit more personal,” Spike drawled. He unbuckled his belt, then started unbuttoning his fly. Xander felt his dick twitch again as pale flesh started to come into view, but the vampire stopped before he got a look at what he really wanted. “Ever been fucked by anythin' more than plastic, boy?”

“No,” he breathed, his heart starting to speed up at the prospect of getting what he'd longed for for so long. “I - I tried it once, but we - I couldn't wait and -”

“Came too quick?” He nodded, his cheeks flushing at the smirk that appeared. “Won't have to worry about that this time, though, will you?”

Hardly able to believe this was really happening, Xander took a hitching breath and tried to remind himself that he was supposed to be reluctant. It wouldn't be a good idea if Spike figured out exactly how badly he really did want this. “You... if I let you... you won't tell?”

“Silent as the grave,” he promised. “But you go cryin' rape after the fact an' I'll make sure the Slayer an' your little witch know exactly how hot for it you were.”

He swallowed again and nodded. Spike smirked at him again, and stripped his t-shirt off. While Xander was trying to figure out how he managed to hide those kinds of muscles under something as simple as black cloth, he made short work of his boots, then shoved his jeans down, and - _dear God._ He'd known he was hard, had seen the evidence of it under his jeans, but he'd had no idea it would look like _that!_

Pale skin, flushed with blood, curved just a little in a way that hinted it might hit all the right places, wet tip peeking out from beneath a hood of skin that looked soft and truly delicious. He wondered if it would give his little game away if he begged for just one little taste, then decided he didn't care when Spike reached down to swipe his hand through the come that covered his stomach. When his hand was coated with Xander's come, he wrapped it around his shaft and began to stroke himself slowly. “Gonna fuck you good,” he promised, and Xander's question died on the tip of his tongue. He'd find a way to get Spike to 'make' him suck him some other time - right now he was going to get fucked!

Spike's cock was shining by the time he was finished, drops of precome sliding down over his shaft to mingle with the come that coated his skin. He walked down to the foot of the bed, then crawled slowly up between Xander's legs until he was kneeling right in front of the pillow. “Nearly lost it when I saw you fuckin' yourself on this,” he purred, taking hold of the dildo. He pushed it slowly in and out, watching the slide of plastic with a hungry look. “Think you'll like fuckin' back on a real cock as much?”

“I - yes?” he gasped, hips arching up of their own accord when Spike twisted the dildo and raked it across his prostate.

“Been wantin' it, haven'tcha?” He nodded desperately, waiting for Spike to just fuck him already, but the vampire seemed to enjoy playing with him too much to move forward just yet. “Yeah, you have. Hungry for it, hard an' achin' in the night... how long did it take you to get this little pretty, pet?”

“Six months... I got it right before you got - before Thanksgiving.” Soon after his disastrous night with Anya, but he didn't want to go into that right now. “I couldn't wait anymore, had to -”

“Had to feel it, didn't you? Had to know what it was like to have somethin' hard up inside you,” Spike finished, his voice soothing even as his hands worked evenly between his legs. He rocked the dildo against his prostate until his dick began to harden again, then suddenly pulled it free when he was only half-hard.

Xander let loose a sound that was part moan, part sob, at the emptiness he felt. “Shhh, pet,” Spike murmured. “Not gonna leave you hangin'.” He reached down and then there was something smooth pressing against his hole, something sleek and hard in a new way, and then it moved forward, slowly pushing its way inside him. His cock!

It felt so different from the dildo, and he wondered how he'd ever thought it could even be close. This was sleek and slick, hard and soft all at once, and it twitched inside him as it pushed forward, sliding all the way inside in one smooth lunge. “Bloody hell, you're tight,” Spike groaned, hauling his hips closer, fingers clutching at him as he worked to get all the way in.

He couldn't answer, could only moan and shiver when he felt Spike grind against him. He felt fuller than he ever had before, stuffed to the brim with Spike, restless and achy and - “Move,” he begged, when he could speak again. “Move, please...”

“So eager,” he grunted, shifting his hips, the movement making his dick jump and move inside Xander until he thought he'd start screaming. “Can't wait to get fucked, can you, boy?”

“Nuh-uh.” He wasn't about to deny it, not when he knew Spike could see his dick hardening right in front of him. A fingertip trailed up his length, and he groaned, then squirmed, panting when the motion made Spike's cock rub against him in the very best way.

Spike slowly pulled back, retreating until he was nearly completely out, then pushed back in. It was exquisite, a long slide that threatened his sanity and made them both moan. Xander bore down on the next thrust, and squeezed, and the effect was immediate. “Fuck, yeah,” the vampire groaned, shoving in harder, grinding against him. “That's good, pet. Show me you want it, make me give it to you good.”

The slow fucking was undoing him. He pushed back against Spike, whimpering as the heat began to build and yet he still kept up the steady thrusts that were just a little bit less than he really wanted. “Please, Spike,” he whined. “Fuck me faster, please... I need it.”

“Little slut,” he grunted, but he sped up anyways, the bed beneath them beginning to creak and groan as they set a rhythm. “Such a whore, ain'tcha? Gotta have cock in you, fuckin' you, hungry for it an' now you'll never stop wantin' it, will you?”

“Never,” Xander gasped, and he knew it was true. Fantasy had been one thing, the dildo another, but this... this was something else entirely, and now that he'd had it, he knew he couldn't go back to just thoughts and plastic, not after there had been hard flesh and cool hands on him. Fingers teased his cock, stroking him lightly without really offering the contact he needed, and he wriggled back against him.

Spike wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked him once, hard, then released him and leaned forward, planting his hands on the mattress by his shoulders. “Gonna really fuck you now,” he promised. “Give it to you good you'll scream an' come when I tell you to, just from me fuckin' you.” He swiveled his hips, brushing over his prostate, and Xander shuddered. “Gotta beg me, first, though. Wanna hear you beggin' me to fuck you, tellin' me you need it, yeah?”

The words were scarcely out of his mouth when he panted, “Please, Spike! Need you to fuck me, need to feel your cock driving inside me.” Once he started, he couldn't seem to stop, even when the vampire began to move, shoving up hard into him. “God, Spike, it feels good. Want it, more of it, your hard dick... ohhh, please! Gotta get fucked, need to get fucked soooo hard...”

Spike shifted his hips and hammered forward, nailing his prostate with every stroke. “Yeah, you need it,” he groaned. “Horny lil bitch, gonna fuck you all the time now... ohhh, fuck, yeah! Pound this sweet ass over an' over again an' you'll take it an' beg for more like the slut you are, won'tcha?”

Xander felt his cock jerk at the filthy pictures Spike was painting. He'd never realized it could be this hot to hear him called those kinds of things, but every time he heard himself called a slut, he got even harder, and he knew Spike could feel it rubbing against his stomach, especially when he groaned, “Gettin' wet, too, just like a little whore... want me to touch it, don'tcha?”

He nodded frantically, and would gladly have begged, but a hard thrust took any speech except a mewling whine away. “Not dirtyin' myself with you,” Spike hissed. “Gonna have to come from my cock alone... shouldn't be that hard, though, not for a dirty. Whore. Like. You!” Every word was punctuated by a shove inside, and by the time he was done, Xander's world had shrunk to the hard shaft inside him that sent pleasure radiating through him and the aching need in his dick. He didn't think he'd ever been harder, despite coming just a little while ago, but as hard as he was, he didn't want it to end yet, didn't want to lose the feel of Spike shoving inside, of the words that turned the heat up every time he heard the rough voice growling, calling him a slut, a whore, all the dirty things he knew he'd be anytime Spike wanted it.

“Fuck... so hot, so tight... that's a good lil bitch,” he continued, his face tight with desire and need. Xander stared up at him, unable to look away from the heat that glittered in his eyes. “Gonna stick it to you anytime I want, put you on your knees for me an' shut you up with my cock if you try smart-mouthin' me from now on, yeah?” He immediately resolved to do just that as soon as he got his wits unscrambled enough to put two words together, since he didn't think 'Guh' would count as snark enough to make Spike carry through with his threat. “C'mon, lemme hear it, slut - wanna hear what it does to you to have my dick shoved so far up your ass you're chokin' on it.”

“Good,” he crooned, unable to think beyond that. “Good, Spike, goodgoodgood, soooo gooooood...” He knew Spike probably wanted more, but the words weren't coming out, and he wondered how Spike was able to talk like he did. But when Spike started to slow down, Xander discovered that babbling could work in bed, too. “No! Need it, Spike. Gotta have your cock in me, fucking me, feels so good, hard and - oh, God - perfect. Wanna come, feels so good, wanna come around your cock -”

A hand slid between them and closed around the base of his dick. “Not yet,” he told him. “Gotta earn that, don'tcha, lil whore?” He was fucking him hard and fast again, his hand rhythmically squeezing him, ratcheting the need up that much higher. “How do whores earn it, pet?”

Xander blinked up at him, not sure what he wanted, and Spike slammed into him, hard enough to make him see colors and stars. “What are you? Tell me what you are an' you can come. Wanna feel that ass squeeze me tight, milk the come right outta me.”

“Whore!” he blurted out without thinking, and when Spike groaned and fucked him hard enough to scoot him up the bed, he knew it had been the right answer. “Your whore,” he moaned. “I'm a whore and a slut and - oh, God, Spike - I'm gonna come. Pleeeease, can your slutty little whore come?”

It was a rhetorical question, because Spike thrust right into his prostate, and Xander was coming, his dick jumping between them, covering both of them in come all over again. He heard a muffled scream, although he really wasn't sure how he managed to hear anything beyond the rush of blood and the pounding of his heart in his ears.

“Ohhhh, fuck, yeah,” Spike groaned. “Your ass... squeezin' me...” He reached down and took hold of Xander's dick, jerking him tightly while he thrust, milking another few spurts out of him despite the fact that he'd thought he was empty. “That's it, pet... little slut, comin' so pretty for me... ungh, ungh, fuck, yeah!” He humped him rapidly for a few more strokes, then buried himself deep inside, and Xander could actually feel his cock jerk inside him right before hard jets shot out to coat his insides. Spike grunted as he shot over and over, and it was a different kind of filling, liquid and cool, almost soothing after the wild fucking they'd done.

When he was done, Spike stayed put for a few seconds, his head hanging down, his whole body shuddering slightly in the aftermath of his orgasm. “Fuck,” he panted, and Xander knew the feeling, as though there weren't words enough to describe it all. After what could have been a minute or maybe an hour, the vampire eased out of him, smiling when he heard him whimper at the emptiness. “Shhh, pet. Not gonna be the last time I fuck you, can promise you that.”

“I - I know,” he replied shakily, shivering at the rush of air over his sensitized skin when Spike collapsed down to the bed next to him. He could feel the slow, slick slide of something between his asscheeks, and he bit his lip when he realized it was Spike's come leaking out of him. “Oh, God...”

A hand settled on his stomach, making lazy circles, rubbing his own come into his skin. “You look good covered in come like that,” Spike told him. “Gonna have to make sure you spend more time like this from now on.” When Xander didn't reply immediately, he raised an eyebrow and offered, “Course, if you'd rather I had a little talk with the Slayer instead...”

“No!” he blurted out, trying to look frightened by the prospect of Spike telling Buffy or Willow something he was pretty sure they knew already. “No, don't. I'll - whatever you want, okay? As often as you want. Just... don't tell them, please.”

Spike nodded, apparently mollified by his show of appropriate distress, and Xander wondered when he'd realize that he'd wanted it every bit as bad as Spike had- more, even. How long before the vampire saw right through him, and what would happen to him when he did? He almost considered asking, but Spike pulled the sheet up over them and snuggled close, and he decided to savor the moment instead, closing his eyes and savoring the pleasant ache that came from being so well-fucked, the tacky come that leaked out of him and dried on his stomach, and the casual caress of Spike's hand as it slid down to cover his limp dick possessively. “Thanks, Spike,” he whispered, just before he drifted off to sleep along with him.


End file.
